Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer
| Zugehörigkeit = Quel'Thalas; Kirin Tor; Allianz von Lordaeron; Illidari; Brennende LegionWorld of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (zuletzt) | Klasse = Datei:IconSmall Mage.gif BlutmagierWarcraft III: The Frozen Throne | Position = Fürst der Blutelfen | Lage = Terrasse der Magister (zuletzt) | Status = verstorben''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 147 | Familie = Datei:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif Anasterian ('†') (Vater) Datei:IconSmall Highborne Male.gif Dath'Remar ('†') (Ahne) | WoWPedia = Kael'thas Sunstrider }} '''Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer' (vertraute Anrede: KaelEhemalige Offizielle Enzyklopädie, 13.12.2013) war der letzte Sproß der Sonnenwandererdynastie, dem Herrschergeschlecht von Quel'Thalas, sowie Mitglied im Rat der Sechs der Kirin Tor. Der scheinbar alterslose Elf wird mit musischer, sanfter und kultivierter Stimme beschrieben.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 23 Nach dem Tod seines Vaters und der Zerstörung des Großteils von Quel'Thalas im Dritten Krieg oblag es dem Prinzen, die Überreste seines Volkes anzuführen. Nach sehr feindseligen Begegnungen mit den Überresten der Allianz unter Garithos schloß er sich schließlich Lady Vashj und Illidan an, mit dem stetigen Gedanken das Beste für die Überlebenden und ihre zerstörte Heimat zu tun. Kael'thas wählte allerdings daraufhin einen weitaus grimmigeren Zeitgenossen als seinen neuen Meister aus. Er verriet Illidan und sein eigenes Volk indem er sich der Brennenden Legion und damit Kil'jaeden anschloss, wobei die genauen Hintergründe hierfür nie ganz geklärt wurden. Seinen Machenschaften konnte schließlich auf Quel'Danas Einhalt geboten werden, als die Zerschmetterte Sonne gegen den Prinzen vorging und ihn besiegte. Hintergrund Dalaraner Jahre Wie viele Hochelfen hatte auch Kael'thas Jahre in Dalaran zugebracht und als mächtiger Magier war er zudem Mitglied im Rat der Sechs. Nach Medivhs Tod zählte Kael'thas zu jener illustren Runde, welche Khadgar über die Orcs und das Ableben des Wächters von Tirisfal befragte. Der Rat der Sechs zeigte sich zu dieser Zeit nicht öffentlich, sondern trat lediglich als eine Ansammlung vermummter Gestalten auf und nachdem der spitzfindige Khadgar, der keine Lust auf Spielchen hatte, die Mitglieder trotz Vermummung alle beim Namen ansprach, zeigte sich Kael'thas amüsiert und ließ als erster seine Verkleidung verschwinden. Nach den Ausführungen des jungen Magiers zeigte er sich zudem am Ehesten geneigt, Partei für Khadgar zu ergreifen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 thumb|right|Kael'thas und Jaina in Dalaran. In den Nachwehen des Zweiten Krieges versuchte Teron Blutschatten um 8 nDP, das Auge Dalarans aus der Arkanen Schatzkammer in der Violetten Zitadelle zu stehlen. Von Antonidas als Verstärkung gerufen stellte sich auch der Elfenprinz den Todesrittern, doch trotz eines erbitterten Kampfes konnten die Todesritter samt Auge entkommen.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 11Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 188 Kael'thas verbrachte anschließend einige Zeit in Silbermond bevor er erneut nach Dalaran zurückkehrte und erfolglos Jaina Prachtmeer zu umwerben versuchte.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 7 Bei einem Bankett trat Kael'thas zudem vehement dafür ein, die Internierungslager abzuschaffen und die Orcs schlicht zu töten. Der Fall von Quel'Thalas und seine Folgen Nach den Zerstörungen durch die GeißelUntotenkampagne 5: Silvermoons Untergang schaffte es eine Handvoll Überlebender nach Dalaran, um dem Prinzen zu berichten, was sich in der Heimat zugetragen hatte. Jaina zufolge hatte sie den üblicherweise sehr kontrollierten hochelfischen Prinzen noch nie derart wütend, barsch und erschüttert erlebt und Kael'thas verließ schließlich Dalaran, um seine verheerte Heimat aufzusuchen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 20 Obschon er sich mit Leichtigkeit hätte teleportieren können, zog der Prinz es vor, von Süden nach Norden bis nach Silbermond zu reiten, um sich ein Bild des Ausmaßes der Zerstörung zu machen. Als er Silbermond erreichte, geschah dies ohne Pomp und ohne Fanfaren, sondern lediglich in Begleitung einer Handvoll Waldläufer, Priester, der königlichen Garde sowie einem eher unscheinbaren Magister namens Astalor. Der Empfang der Überlebenden war verhalten, Beschimpfungen mischten sich mit Verzweiflung und der Unklarheit über die Zukunft der Hochelfen, so dass Kael'thas zunächst seinen Vater sehen wollte. Er sprach einige Gebete und bat um die Stärke, sein Volk gerecht zu führen. Nach Anasterians Bestattung zogen sich Rommath, Astalor und der Prinz immer wieder zum verdorbenen Sonnenbrunnen zurück und kamen letztlich nur zu einer einzig sinnvollen Lösung: der Brunnen musste zerstört werden, bevor seine Verderbnis die verbliebenen Hochelfen ebenfalls töten würde. Nach dem erfolgreichen Ritual benannte er sein Volk zu Ehren der Gefallen in "Blutelfen" um und die ehemaligen Mondkristalle Ban'dinoriels wurden zu seinen charakteristischen tiefgrünen Sphären.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 3 Aufstieg der Blutelfen Nach der Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnens wurde die Sucht der Elfen nach Magie deutlich und der Prinz versprach, sich darum zu kümmern.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 4 Zunächst galt es allerdings, die Geißel zu vertreiben. Gemeinsam mit anderen Überresten der Allianz zogen Kael'thas und seine Truppen durch das verheerte Lordaeron und trafen dabei auf die Nachtelfen Malfurion Sturmgrimm, Tyrande Wisperwind und Maiev Schattensang, welche ihrerseits Illidan Sturmgrimm verfolgten. Im Gegenzug für die Unterstützung der Nachtelfen gegen die Untoten willigte Kael'thas ein, seinerseits bei der Jagd nach Illidan behilflich zu sein.Wächterkampagne 6: Trümmer der Allianz Nachdem Tyrande im Zuge eines Gefechts gegen die Geißel flussabwärts getrieben worden war, erklärte Maiev sie für tot, um nicht weiter an der Jagd nach ihrem ehemaligen Gefangenen gehindert zu werden. Kael'thas jedoch widersprach und bekundete vor Malfurion, die Priesterin könnte durchaus überlebt haben. Ein wütender Malfurion bezichtigte Maiev des Verrats, bevor Tyrande mit Illidans Hilfe gerettet werden konnte.Wächterkampagne 7: Die Ruinen von DalaranWächterkampagne 8: Die Stormrage-Brüder Während die Nachtelfen anschließend jeweils ihres Weges zogen, verblieben Kael'thas und seine Truppen in Lordaeron.Wächterkampagne: Getrennte Wege Nachdem die Blutelfen wieder zu den Streitkräften der Allianz aufgeschlossen hatten, wurden Kael'thas' Erläuterungen über das Zusammentreffen mit den Nachtelfen von dem befehlshabenden Großmarschall Garithos als Ausrede für Unpünktlichkeit abgetan und der Anführer der Allianzstreitkräfte verbarg seine rassistischen Neigungen den Elfen gegenüber kaum. Mit der Reparatur von einigen Spähposten beauftragt sah sich Kael'thas anschließend gezwungen, erstmals die Hilfe von Lady Vashj und ihren Naga anzunehmen, was das Verhältnis zu Garithos zunehmend beeinträchtigte.Allianzkampagne 1: Falsche Vorstellungen Nachdem ihm der Großmarschall zudem einen beträchtlichen Anteil an Truppen entzog, schien die Niederlage der Blutelfen gegen eine Streitmacht der Geißel gewiss, als Vashj erneut zur Rettung erschien. Um das Überleben seiner Truppen zu sichern, willigte der Prinz abermals ein, sich von den Naga helfen zu lassen, wohlwissend, dass er sich damit deutlich gegen Garithos stellte. Dessen Antwort ließ dann auch nicht lange auf sich warten und der Großmarschall verurteilte den Prinzen und seine Gefolgsleute zum Tode.Allianzkampagne 2: Ein düsteres Bündnis Daran gehindert, in den magischen Zellen jedwede Magie zu wirken, warteten Kael'thas und die Blutelfen auf ihre sichere Hinrichtung, als sie von Vashj befreit und durch ein Portal zu Illidan in die Scherbenwelt geführt wurden.Allianzkampagne 3: Die Dungeons von DalaranGeheimlevel: Die KreuzungAllianzkampagne: Der Staub des FremdlandsAufstieg der Blutelfen Nach der Ankunft auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel machten sich Vashj und Kael'thas auf die Suche nach Illidan, welcher seinerseits von Maiev Schattensang erneut eingefangen worden war.Allianzkampagne 4: Die Suche nach Illidan Nach einer erfolgreichen Befreiung des Halbdämonen schmiedete das vereinte Trio anschließend den Plan, die Herrschaft über die Scherbenwelt an sich zu reißen, um der Legion und insbesondere Kil'jaeden zu entgehen.Allianzkampagne: Illidans AufgabeAllianzkampagne 5: Tore des Abgrunds Die Bestrebungen mündeten in der Einnahme des Schwarzen Tempels, welcher Magtheridon entrissen werden konnteAllianzkampagne 6: Lord des Fremdlands, bevor sich Kil'jaeden zeigte, um Illidan eine letzte Chance zu gewähren, den Frostthron ein für allemal zu zerstören.Allianzkampagne: Kil'jaedens Befehl Getrieben von Rachedurst führte Kael'thas seine Truppen gemeinsam mit den neuen Verbündeten nach Nordend, um den Machenschaften des Lichkönigs ein Ende zu setzenGeißelkampagne 4: Die Rückkehr nach Northrend und es dauerte nicht lange, bis erste Gefechte ausbrachen. In einem Wettlauf um den Frostthron erreichten Illidans Streitkräfte die eisigen Einöden kurz vor den Armeen der Geißel, und als Kael'thas Arthas erblickte, forderte er ihn sogleich heraus. Kael'thas erwies sich definitiv als meisterhafter Magier, doch als Frostgram seiner Kehle bedrohlich zu nahe kam, sah er sich zum Rückzug gezwungen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 24 Die anschließende Niederlage Illidans gegen Arthas führte schließlich zu einem völligen Rückzug der Truppen in die Scherbenwelt.Geißelkampagne 8: Eine Symphonie aus Frost und Flamme Bündniswechsel Fünf Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnens befand sich Kael'thas weiterhin in der Scherbenwelt und unterstützte Illidan zunächst dabei, verbliebene Legionsportale zu schließen. Von Illidan hatte er zudem die Technik gelernt, jeglichen Wesen Magie zu entziehen und somit seine eigene Sucht zu stillen. Von ihm ausgehend wurde die Kunde über Rommath in Quel'Thalas verbreitet, bis schließlich so ziemlich jeder Blutelf wusste, wie man sich arkane Energien zuführen konnte.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 4 Zudem befand er sich, wie Lady Vashj, im Besitz einer der Phiolen der Ewigkeit Auch wenn die genauen Umstände unklar sind, begann sein Bündnis mit Illidan allerdings mit der Zeit zu bröckeln, nachdem er in den Nethersturm aufgebrochen war. Er plante nach der Übernahme der Festung der Stürme in jedem Fall einen weiteren Überfall auf die geflohenen Draenei und ließ einen Teil seiner Truppen unter Voren'thals Führung Shattrath angreifen''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 146, was ihn Voren'thals Streitkräfte kostete, da sich diese A'dal ergaben. Jene abtrünnigen Blutelfen, welche sich fortan Seher nannten, waren es dann auch, welche Kael'thas' wahre Machenschaften ans Tageslicht brachten. Kael'thas und seine Truppen wurden in der Festung der Stürme zwar vernichtend geschlagen, doch Kil'jaeden hatte weitere Pläne für seinen neuesten Anhänger. Mit einem teuflischgrünen Kristall in der Brust sollte Kael'thas auf Quel'Danas die Beschwörung des Eredar selbst in die Wege leiten und griff zu diesem Zweck Silbermond an, um den Naaru M'uru zu entwenden, bevor er sich in der Terrasse der Magister verschanzte und schließlich dort verstarb. 17px 2.4 Wut des Sonnenbrunnens Galerie Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer_(Konzept).jpg|Konzeptzeichnung Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer_(HotS).jpg|In ''Heroes of the Storm. Lady Vashj, Akama und Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer.jpg|Lady Vashj, Akama und Kael'thas. Siehe auch * 17px 17px Heroes of the Storm-Trailer * 17px 17px 2.1 Der Schwarze Tempel * 17px 17px 2.4 Wut des Sonnenbrunnens * 17px 17px The Story of Kael'thas Sunstrider Externe Verweise * * Anmerkungen Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Kategorie:Sonnenwanderer Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Kaelthas Sonnenwanderer, Kaelthas